


First Kiss

by sylvermist



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Gen, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermist/pseuds/sylvermist
Summary: "Dad, who was your first kiss?" Himawari asked with an innocent smile.Naruto choked on his coffee, spluttering brown liquid all over his morning paper. Himawari looked taken aback, Boruto stared wide-eyed and disgustedly from across him, while Hinata looked away, chuckling discreetly.Needless to say, it's going to be an interesting day in the Uzumaki household.





	First Kiss

Uzumaki Himawari stared down at the book in her hands, eyes gleaming full of wonder. She was currently reading one of those fairy tales starring a ridiculously long-haired princess locked in an awfully high tower with no access whatsoever—except by the window—by her evil step-mother, until a handsome prince in a white horse came to her rescue. Turning the page, she reached the last part of the book where she was greeted with an animated image of the prince and the princess sharing a loving kiss and thus lived happily ever after.

Himawari sighed dreamily, feeling happy for the princess as well for finally finding her happy ending after living such a miserable life for years. She closed the book with a smile. Such a beautiful story. She wondered if such thing happened in real life as well. Then her mind instantly wandered to her own parents. Well, there is the real-life example of a beautiful love story. Her dad may be one of the busiest people in Konoha and no longer able to spend most of his time with his family, but she knew deep down her parents loved each other very much, and was sure that these little obstacles wouldn't sever the relationship they had. Yes, above all, she was sure her parents were a happy couple, much like the prince and princess.

Re-opening the illustrated children book, Himawari sifted through the pages until she reached the last one, staring at the image once more.

The princess had never met any guy aside from the prince in her entire life, seeing that most of her time were spent locked in the tower, staring at the clouds or doing whatever any princess locked in a tower do. It was safe to say that the prince was her first love and certainly was her first kiss as well. And as for the prince? Himawari wasn't so sure. He lived a completely different life, and surely he was surrounded by pretty girls all the time—he was a prince after all, a handsome one at that—so there was a fair chance that he'd fallen in love with and kissed one at some point. But Himawari didn't want to think about the possibility. She wished that the princess held the same role in his heart. It wouldn’t sit right with her otherwise.

What about her parents though? Were they each other's first as well? She knew for sure that her mom had loved her dad since they were kids—she didn't know about her dad though, she never asked—but she had never made sure of that particular details before. Now might as well be the good time for it.

Himawari closed the book and returned it to the bookshelves. She trotted over to the living room where she found her mom sitting on the sofa, engrossed in her nightly knitting activity. She sat down next to her, tugging at the sleeve of her hoodie thingy to gain her attention.

"Hey mom, is dad your first love?" she asked.

"Well yes, he is," the older woman answered, smiling her usual warm smile.

Before she could resume knitting, Himawari tugged on her sleeve again. "If dad is your first love, does that make him your first kiss too?"

Her mom chuckled. "Why the sudden questions?"

Himawari grinned innocently. "I'm just curious, mom."

"Yes, honey. Your dad is both my first love and first kiss," her mom replied patiently, stroking her head affectionately.

She beamed at her answer, knowing that her parents were the real-life manifestation of the fairy tale she just read. But then she remembered the prince, so she asked again, "What about dad? Were you his firsts as well?"

That made her mom stop. The hand that she previously used to stroke her was now covering her giggles. Himawari merely tilted her head in confusion. Whatever made her laugh must be really funny because she rarely saw her mom in such mirth that her shoulders were shaking.

"You'd have to ask your dad yourself," her mom said after her giggles dissipated.

"Eehhh? But you're his wife! Shouldn't you know the answer?"

"It's a personal question, sweetie. It would be best if you ask him directly," she explained, her eyes gleaming.

Himawari huffed, but relented nonetheless, "Fine. When will he come home?"

Hinata eyed the clock on the wall. It showed that it was nearing nine. "He should be home soon. But it's already late now. It's better if you talk to him tomorrow."

As if on cue, the younger Uzumaki let out a yawn. "’Kay…" she mumbled and dragged her body to her room.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"I'm home," Naruto declared, taking off his shoes and hanging his robe.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted, appearing from the living room. At the sight of him, she started to giggle again.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, his hand searching blindly for something on his face.

Hinata only shook her head slowly, but her jovial expression betrayed her. "It's nothing," she reassured him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, still unconvinced, and made a beeline toward the bathroom. He scrutinized his reflection on the mirror, tilting his head from side to side. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. He looked perfectly fine, save for the sleep deprived look and the bags under his eyes, so he wasn't sure what amused her so much.

"Okay seriously, what are you laughing at, Hinata?" he demanded once he exited the bathroom.

"Nothing! Himawari just said something funny earlier," the pale eyed woman replied, covering her mouth to hide her grin.

"Oh…" Naruto's shoulders sagged, and walked past her to ascend the stairs toward their bedroom. "What did she say? Was it something about me?"

Hinata fought the urge to laugh again as she followed him. "Yeah, something like that."

Thankfully, Naruto didn't press the question any further and went straight to get ready to bed. He was fast asleep in a matter of seconds, unlike Hinata who was awake for a longer time, staring at his sleeping face. The smile on her face refused to leave her and she found herself secretly hoping for morning to come faster. Oh, tomorrow's going to be an _interesting_ day.

* * *

The next morning found Hinata in the kitchen, preparing meal for her family, while Naruto occupied the dining table, with a freshly made coffee in one hand and a morning paper in his other hand. Boruto entered the room soon after, dragging himself with a loud yawn toward the table, followed by Himawari skipping happily into the room, looking more cheerful than her usual self.

Naruto paid them no heed as his eyes were glued to the world news—an eleven year veteran of the Hidden Mist ANBU wrestled a pickpocket to the ground in her bikini after chasing him down barefoot. "Had I been naked, I would have also intervened," the 34 year old woman told the media—chuckling to himself as he read. His trained eyes skipped over the boring stuff—economy, politics, blah blah blah—to find more interesting news, as it was his only salvation in the morning before indulging in his dull daily routine.

All thoughts of last night’s conversation with Hinata had vanished from his mind, until Himawari approached him and started tugging at his sleeve as he raised the mug to his mouth. "Hm?" he replied, his eyes never leaving his paper.

"Dad, who was your first kiss?" Himawari asked with an innocent smile.

Naruto choke on his coffee, spluttering brown liquid all over his morning paper like a powerful geyser. Himawari looked taken aback, Boruto stared wide-eyed and disgustedly from across him, while Hinata looked away, chuckling discreetly. For a whole minute, the only sound present in the room was Naruto’s violent coughing and the repetitive thumps as he pounded on his chest to clear out his lungs.

"Shit…" the Hokage muttered after he had calmed down, looking down at the now soggy paper and his drenched shirt. He thanked the heavens that the coffee had cooled down and was barely burning his skin. "Um… I-I should go change first." He disappeared to his room, dumping the newspaper into the trash can on the way.

Himawari exchange glances with her mom, who only shook her head in amusement.

"What was that?" Boruto asked confusedly, but only got a shrug from his younger sister.

Ten minutes later, after Hinata was done serving breakfast and they had started eating, Naruto emerged back into the room in a new shirt and re-took his seat. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, sorry. I… had trouble finding another clean shirt."

Hinata knew he was just trying to prolong having to answer Himawari—probably in a futile hope that she had somehow forgotten what she asked—because she was in charge for the laundry and it was her duty to _always_ make sure he had a stack of clean shirts in his wardrobe. But she kindly made no comment. She resumed eating and waited, curious to see how her husband would handle this tricky situation. She knew she was being cruel, but this whole thing was _hilarious._

And yes, Naruto was avoiding the question like a plague. But when his daughter kept staring at him, clearly waiting for him to say something, he sighed silently and knew that sooner or later he would have to address the elephant in the room.

"Wh-what was that again you asked, Hima?" Naruto asked, absentmindedly picking on his salmon with his chopsticks.

"I wanted to know who your first love and first kiss was," Himawari repeated, still confused by his dad's sudden weird behavior.

"M-my first love? Of course it's your mom," the oldest blonde replied, noting to himself that his early infatuation with Sakura was nowhere near the vicinity to be branded as first love, so it wasn’t technically a lie. He was only grateful that she hadn’t asked who his first _crush_ was. He had a feeling that she wouldn’t take it too well if he inform her that Hinata wasn’t his first.

"Does that mean mom was your first kiss too?"

And _there_ was the atrocious question again, coming out of his daughter’s mouth so innocently. Naruto could feel his stomach churning uncomfortably, a certain unwanted memory of his early genin days resurfacing in his mind. There’s no way in hell wouldhe corrupt their minds and tell his kids, his _nice and innocent kids,_ that the memory of his first kiss was shared with someone that wasn't their mother, and a male nonetheless, namely their _beloved uncle Sasuke._ Never.

He shot a pleading glance at Hinata, expecting her to do something— _anything—_ to distract Himawari from her dreadful question. Being the ever-so-perceptive wife she was, she understood immediately, and turned to address their youngest kid—but not before flashing him a grin full of amusement, "Himawari, honey, finish your breakfast first before you talk."

"Okay…" the girl obeyed glumly, making Naruto's stomach twisted again, yet for a different reason this time. But he appreciated the delay regardless, seeing as he need more time to figure out how to break the news in the most delicate way possible.

Boruto wiped his mouth clean and stood briskly from his seat. "I'm done. Bye mom, Hima! Bye dad! I'm off now." He waved and dashed out of the house, grabbing his usual single strap backpack and forehead protector on the way.

They waved back as they watched his departure, before falling into an awkward silence. Well, the awkward part mostly lay around Naruto. Hinata finished next, busying herself with the task of putting the dirty dishes on the sink and washing them, which left only Himawari and Naruto on the table. The young girl dutifully finished her meal, while Naruto found himself gradually losing appetite.

"I'm done," she declared—much to Naruto's dismay—and brought her plates over to Hinata before returning to her seat again. Her chin was rested against both of her palms, and she waited patiently for her dad.

Naruto sighed, realizing that there was no way escaping this, and put aside his plate to make room for his folded arms on the table, which earned a pleased smile from his daughter as she leaned closer eagerly. "Look, Hima, I love your mom very much. She's my first love, there's no doubt about that. But…" at this, her smile faltered, and he winced. "…she wasn't my first kiss. It was someone else. I'm sorry."

Himawari looked visibly deflated and he felt like banging his head repeatedly against the table. "But you said mom is your first love,” she accused.

“Yes, she is but—“

“If it wasn't mom, then who was it?"

"Err… it was someone from my…t—class." He almost slipped and said 'team' which would be a dead giveaway as she knew very well who his teammates were. Their picture was literally sitting prettily on the credenza behind him for god’s sake!

"Do I know her?"

"…no," he lied through his teeth. _And it was a he_ , he added grimly to himself. Hinata could be heard holding back a chortle somewhere from the kitchen.

Himawari looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "Can't say I'm happy, but I guess I understand. Being number two isn't so bad either."

Naruto cringed inwardly, feeling _no_ need nor desire whatsoever to correct her daughter that his wife wasn't even his second kiss, or the third one at that. Hinata didn't even know, so his daughter had no business in knowing that either. And he certainly didn't need any additional unpleasant feelings in his gut. As horrible as he felt right now, he still tried, however, to salvage what was left of his dignity. "But you know what's better? Being the last.”

When Himawari perked up, he smiled in relief and continued, “Your first kiss doesn’t determine who your soulmate is, and neither does your first love. Being someone’s last is better because that person choose you to spend the rest of their life with, and the feelings would last until the end. But first kiss is just a first kiss. Sometimes they’re memorable, sometimes they’re not. They could be forgotten as time goes by. Same thing goes with first love, but you know that’s not the case with your mom and I. She’s my first and last love, and she will always be my last kiss.”

The youngest Uzumaki took a moment to process the meaning of his words, and when realization and understanding hit her, she beamed. Any trace of her earlier gloom vanished from her face. "You're right! That means you and mom will live happily ever after right? Like the prince and princess?"

He had no idea which prince and princess she was talking about, but he played along, "Y-yeah, exactly like those royal couple."

Himawari looked pleased and fully sated with his response. "Yay, I knew it!" she squealed in happiness, then pranced out of the room, humming happily and mumbling something about wanting to read another princess story.

Naruto stared at her until her figure disappeared upstairs, before letting out a long and heavy sigh he had no idea had been holding all this time. His shoulder and whole body sagged as the tension melted away, a surge of relief instantly replacing them.

As for Hinata? She merely watched the whole thing unfold with a rare full-hearted laugh.

* * *

Shikamaru knocked on the office door and casually entered the Hokage office after a muffled approval from inside. But once he took in the Seventh slightly disheveled appearance and noticeably paler complexion, he stopped dead on his track. He asked him what the hell was wrong because the sight strongly reminded him of those times when Temari was pregnant with Shikadai and was suffering from morning sickness. He helpfully informed him that and told him to go see Sakura to make sure Hinata hadn’t actually got him pregnant. He was given a weak glare as a response that clearly told him to “shut the fuck up because that’s not funny”. Shikamaru merely snickered because glaring in a slouched position was nowhere near intimidating.

"Seriously, what happened to you?" he asked again, approaching the heap of boneless limbs on the office desk that was his childhood friend.

“I just got verbally attacked by my daughter," Naruto muttered, immobile from his position.

Shikamaru blinked. "…what?"

"Himawari asked me who my first kiss was," the blonde deadpanned.

The Nara clan leader raised his eyebrow with an expression that clearly said "So?" but then Naruto kept staring blankly at him, and he arched his eyebrow higher because he really had no clue. Why Naruto expected him to know his first kiss when they barely ever talked about girls was beyond him.

"You never told me," he defended himself when Naruto offered no further explanation.

The Uzumaki groaned in frustration at the supposedly genius' rare display of unperceptiveness. "Goddamnit, it was Sasuke! Remember? Back at the academy days? I'm pretty sure the whole class saw. No, scratch that, the whole academy _knew._ I remember being viciously assaulted en masse by his annoyingly massive fan girls. It was _terrifying._ " He shuddered at the memory.

Shikamaru's face was still contorted in confusion, but after a quick dig at his memory of the past, an image of Naruto crouching atop the desk, locking lips with Sasuke below him instantly confirmed it, and his face lit up in recognition. Oh yeah, how could he forget _that?_ It was the highlight topic of every conversation between the students—mostly girls—for two months straight. He remembered the chaos that ensued afterward, what with the majority of the girls freaking out and gone mad at the possibility that their crush, the mysteriously cool and godly handsome Uchiha Sasuke, was _gay_. For the obnoxiously loud class loser no less. As if Sasuke being gay in itself wasn’t heart-crushing enough. He also remembered Ino’s constant rambling and whining about the topic that sometimes made him wish he could just rip his ears off.

The dark haired man let out a laugh and started shaking his head amusedly. His shoulder vibrating from the force of his laughter. "Naruto, you always put yourself in such troublesome situations," he said in between his laugh.

The poor Hokage could only agree weakly, "Troublesome indeed."


End file.
